1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of a solidified material of an amorphous alloy, which features excellent strength, hardness and corrosion resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional amorphous alloys have been obtained from metal materials having a desired composition only in the form of a ribbon, powder or thin film, by liquid quenching, which permits cooling at a rate higher than 10.sup.3 .degree. K./sec, or by vapor-phase deposition.
It is however desirous to obtain an amorphous alloy as a solidified material, because this will lead to broadening of its application range. With a view toward obtaining solidified materials of amorphous alloys, the present inventors hence attempted solidification of amorphous alloy powders, which had been obtained by gas atomization or the like, by methods such as pressure molding and the like. Those attempts however resulted in failure in easily obtaining solidified materials of desired amorphous alloys, as difficulties were encountered in controlling their thermal histories upon solidification to avoid their crystallization, their production processes became more complex and their production costs increased.